gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Opark 77/Season 2 "Price of Our Sins" trailer breakdown
HBO showed a new trailer for the second season on March 17 2012. It is called "Price of Our Sins": thumb|640px Thanks to WatchOut4HopOns for uploading this youtube version. The trailer is also available on the HBO website. What do you think? As usual I will break down the shots we see and the voiceover we hear. Mild spoilers for season 2 relating to only the footage in the trailer will be found in this post. I am going to compare the trailer to the books on my personal blog, spoilers for the books relating to the footage in this trailer will be found there so TV only viewers should think twice before clicking through here. Shot by shot # 0:01 A Dothraki rider crossing barren land. #: 0:02 Ser Jorah Mormont in voiceover "no-one can surive in this world without help." # 0:04 Daenerys cradling the head of a sobbing woman. # 0:06 A close-up of Jorah kneeling to talk to Daenerys. He says "They are too weak to fight, you must be their strength." # 0:09 Daenerys, wearing a tan high collar, reachs out to an armored Jorah. # 0:09 Daenerys tenderly touches Jorah's cheek in what looks to be a reverse of the preceding shot. # 0:11 A panning shot behind a caged Kingslayer. # 0:12 A close-up of Cersei Lannister. She says "Sometimes I wonder if this is the price for our sins." # 0:16 Robb, Catelyn and Brienne walk over the crest of a hill. They are silhouetted by the sun low behind them and a Stark pennant flies overhead. #: 0:17 Catelyn in voiceover. She says "You have inherited your father's responsibilities." # 0:19 A closeup of Arya in a study. The desk behind her is littered with papers. # 0:20 A closeup of a shivering Bran, clothes wet and shoulders hunched. A solider carrying a Greyjoy banner stands behind him. # 0:21 A closeup of Catelyn saying "I am afraid they come at a cost." # 0:22 A reverse of Robb's reaction. # 0:23 A sobbing Sansa has her dress torn from her shoulders by a member of the Kingsguard in the Iron Throne room. # 0:26 Melisandre stands facing a burning statue. # 0:27 A closeup of Maester Cressen telling Davos "This woman will lead him into a war he cannot win." # 0:29 Stannis walks past Melisandre. # 0:30 Soldiers clash outside a stone wall. Siege ladders are propped against the wall and a fire burns at its base. # 0:32 A wide shot of the painted table in Stannis' solar on Dragonstone. Melisandre is seated to his right while Davos and Cressen are to his left. Stannis says "The time has come to choose. Joffrey. Renly. Robb Stark. They're all thieves." As he speaks we see images of his opponents. # 0:33 Joffrey stands on the edge of the wall in front of his marquee. Sansa is seated to his left. Tommena and Myrcella are to his right. # 0:34 Renly straightens his head. He is seated in his personal tent and wearing his armor. # 0:35 Robb crosses a smoky battlefield as the Silent Sisters tend to the casualties behind him. # 0:36 A wide shot of Renly and Stannis meeting atop a cliff. Renly is accompanied by Catelyn, Briene, Loras Tyrell and four other men. Stannis is with Davos and Melisandre. # 0:38 A closeup of Stannis saying "The iron throne is mine." Three of his men are visible behind him. # 0:39 A flaming sword is drawn from a burning statue. # 0:40 Stannis walks through a field of burning statues, sword held aloft. # 0:42 A closeup of Renly saying "No-one wants you for their king." # 0:43 Archers fire flaming arrows from atop a stone wall. # 0:43 A mass of rowboats surge across a river, oarsmen working hard. # 0:44 A long lense focus shift from the eye of Robb's horse onto his face. # 0:46 Robb leading a counsel in his tent. Theon is seated to his right. He says "We are a free and independent kingdom." # 0:47 Joffrey grimaces from atop the Iron Throne. # 0:47 A closeup of Jon Snow troubled and battered on an icy landscape. # 0:48 A closeup of Tywin Lannister. # 0:48 A closeup of Stannis looking at Melisandre. A crowd bearing torches behind him. # 0:49 A wide shot of Theon burning a piece of paper, lit only by the candle in front of him. # 0:51 A closeup of Varys wearing gold robes and drinking wine. He says "Power resides where men believe it resides." # 0:53 Margaery drops her dress and stands before Renly in his tent. We hear Magaery in voiceover saying "Whatever you need to do." # 0:54 A closeup of Renly looking her up and down. # 0:54 Margaery kissing Renly. # 0:55 A revese of the kiss. # 0:56 A closeup of Varys saying "It's a trick" # 0:57 Margaerys tells Renly "You are a king." # 0:58 Renly walks through his camp, Brienne and two other guards fall in behind him. # 0:59 Melisandre throws her head back and moans. Her shoulders are bare and it is dark. We hear Varys in voiceover saying "A shadow on the wall." # 0:59 Davos raises a lantern in front of himself. # 1:00 Littlefinger blinks as he looks through a peep hole. # 1:00 Littlefinger turns away from a hole in a door. # 1:02 Tyrion walks through a group of cheering Lannister men-at-arms. Podrik Payne and two of the Kingsguard follow him. We hear Varys in voiceover saying "...and a very small man can cast a very large shadow." # 1:03 Tyrion is led through a darkened tunnel by a man with a dangling lantern. # 1:05 Tyrion turns a green jar around in his hand while gazing at its contents. Light streams down through a barred window behind him. # 1:06 A party of Qartheen delegates walk forward from a large gate. They are behind a row of spearmen. # 1:07 Qartheen spearmen assemble. # 1:07 Daenerys wearing a lattice work gold high collar saying "I am Daenerys Stormborn and..." An out of focus man is behind her - perhaps Xaro Xoan Daxos. # 1:08 Daenerys and Jorah stride forward from their diminished Khalasar. Daenerys continues in voiceover "...I will take what is mine." # 1:09 Brienne in Renly's tent. She draws her sword and rushes forwards. # 1:09 Brienne duelling Loras in front of a circle of onlookers. # 1:10 Brienne kneels next to a downed Loras and holds a dagger to his throat. The crowd are quieted behind her and several Tyrell shields are visible. # 1:10 Robb kissing Jeyne. # 1:10 Joffrey stands before his throne and proclaims "You're here to answer for your brother's treason." # 1:10 Sansa is knocked down by a member of the Kingsguard in front of the court in the Iron Throne room. Lancel stands behind her. # 1:11 A Lannister man-at-arms and armored knight draw their swords. # 1:12 A black clad swordsman cuts the throat of a Lannister man. It is knigh and his opponent carried a torch. # 1:13 Gendry fighting Lannister men at nights. # 1:14 A closeup of Robb saying "No matter where he runs we will hunt him down." He is lit by candles and wearing a leather doublet. # 1:14 Soldiers burst through a wooden door. # 1:15 A knight lands hard in a courtyard of the red keep. Lannister men are standing guard in the background. # 1:15 A gold cloak stabs a man pinned against the wall. A child rushes past another gold cloak behind him. # 1:15 A gold cloak pushes a black haired boy under water. # 1:16 A closeup of Cersei in the small council chamber wearing an embroidered blue gown. We hear Cersei in voiceover saying "This is what ruling is." # 1:17 A closeup of Joffrey turning away from someone. # 1:17 Osha undoes her clothing in front of someone. An armored man stands behind her. # 1:17 Littlefinger is restrained by a group of Lannister men-at-arms. # 1:18 Shae leans down to kiss Tyrion. We hear Tyrion in voiceover saying "I understand the way this game is played." # 1:19 Tyrion punches a squealing Joffrey. His nepew is armored and they appear to be outside. A member of the Kingsguard is visible behind Tyrion. # 1:19 Cersei is led through a baying mob by Lannister men. # 1:19 Rioters try to push past gold cloaks. # 1:20 Twin strides past a stone wall. We hear him in voiceover saying "Nothing matters but how it ends." # 1:21 The hound batters a knight using a mace. The sun is bright behind him. # 1:22 The hound fighting with a greatsword at night. A battle rages around him. He is not wearing his helm. # 1:22 Two men aboard a burning ship. # 1:22 A burning man collapses to his knees. # 1:23 A closeup of Daenerys saying "We will burn you first." She is wearing her Dothraki garb and Jorah stands behind her in his armor. # 1:24 A title card reads "The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors" over a circle of flame. The message collapses into embers and reforms to read "Game of Thrones Season 2" within the expanding circle. The logo fades and April 1 replaces it. Category:Blog posts